


Brown Traps

by padfootagain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: You and Ben have been through a terrible row. Will you give him a second chance though?





	Brown Traps

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested for an event on tumblr.  
> The prompts that were asked for Ben are :  
> 3\. “You look so beautiful tonight…”  
> 22\. “I’m not letting you go this time.”  
> 30\. “I won’t move until you said yes.”  
> 69\. “You make me want to stay in this bed forever.”  
> I hope you like it!

He was standing there. Of course you were expecting to see him. You knew your best friend would have invited both of you to her birthday party. After all, you hadn’t told her anything about what happened between you and him. How could she know that Ben and you were…

You didn’t even what you were anymore. You had been friends, then lovers, then a happy couple, but then this stupid row had come and destroyed everything. You had fought over nothing, you couldn’t even remember what started all this mess. But the words that had passed your lips were beyond your thoughts, and they sounded wrong, and they were just angry and bitter, and his were just the same. Did you mean anything you had told him that night? No. Did you meant it when you ordered him to leave the flat you shared? No. Did he know it? You were sure he did. But did he stride to the bedroom anyway and did he pick up a suitcase, throwing some random clothes of his inside, before walking out of the flat?

Yes, he did.

It had happened two weeks before, and for all you knew, he was still sleeping on his brother’s sofa.

You looked down at the glass you were holding in your hand, staring at the red liquid as if it held the answers to all your questions. Somehow, your mind drifted away, colliding with memories of you and Ben, and memories of the argument…

He had moved back to London for you. You had climbed in a plane despite your fear to fly for him. You knew he had refused several jobs so he wouldn’t have to leave for more than a few months. You had refused a promotion to stay in London with him.

You had both made sacrifices, and all along they had seemed natural. You didn’t care about turning down this opportunity, because you didn’t want it anyway as it meant that you would be away from Ben all over again. And you guessed that it had been the same for him whenever he had chosen you over some opportunity he had in his life.

So why had these choices come up as arguments thrown at each other’s face that night? You had no idea.

You were afraid to go talk to him. Afraid? Actually, you were bloody terrified. You had hoped all night that you would simply not bump into each other. After all, it was a large house, and a big party. But he had walked into the kitchen just when you were trying to steal some food, and your eyes had met… Hell, these dark, chocolate brown eyes of his that haunted your dreams and fantasies at night. There were like too dark traps set especially for you.

You looked at him as he remained standing there, next to the door, frozen on the spot. You didn’t know what had crossed your friend’s mind when she had decided that the theme of the party would be to be elegant. But you both hated her and loved her for the idea, now that your eyes were fixed on Ben and his dark tuxedo.

He looked just as handsome as ever… And at the mere sight of him, you felt butterflies fluttering in your stomach, your heart skipping a beat.

You tried to think of a way to leave the kitchen without going close to him. But there was only one door, and he was standing right next to it. The window? Then you would have to climb on the sink and in your dress that wouldn’t be easy, but you were scared enough to give it a try…

He started to walk towards you, and you took a step back, your lower back eating the sink behind you. There were too many people in the little room for you to move without running into Ben. Hell… you were damned…

He stopped right before you. He stared at you for a while, silent, and you recognized this glint that shone in his eyes. It was a mix between love, awe and pride.

It was the way he almost always looked at you.

His dark eyes roamed the length of your body cladded with a dark velvety dress, before setting them on your face again.

“ _You look so beautiful tonight…_ ”

His voice was lower and deeper than usual, and the words seemed to get out of nowhere, as if he was merely saying the first thing that had crossed his mind without thinking. No ‘hello’, no 'sorry’, no 'how are you?’…

You blushed fiercely, and you saw him blushing too.

“Y/N…” he breathed, but you shook your head.

You were not ready for this. You were not ready to face him. You were so scared that if you let him talk, he would definitely state on the nature of your relationship.

And you couldn’t let him officially break up with you.

“Don’t you think we should talk?” he said softly, his voice soothing.

“About what?” you asked, feigning ignorance.

But he wasn’t fooled.

“You know perfectly what we need to discuss. We can’t just… stay like that, somewhere floating in mid-air.”

“Why not?” you breathed.

“Because I’m sick of sleeping on my brother’s couch. And because… because it hurts.”

You could see that his eyes were shining slightly more under the neon light of the kitchen. You were sure he had withheld tears forming in his eyes now…

“Doesn’t this hurt you as well?” he asked softly.

“Of course it does,” you said. “But what if we talk and we end up in even more pain?”

He clenched his jaw, a determined glint chasing away the tears from his eyes now. Slowly, he moved his hand, until his fingers brushed against yours. You didn’t move. He didn’t show it, but he was relieved that you hadn’t pushed his hand away.

“Let’s get outside, and talk for a while, okay?” he said softly.

You hesitated. He could see this little frown of yours and the way you bit slightly your lip… He brushed his fingers against yours again.

“Please, Y/N. We can’t stay like this. You know we can’t.”

You nodded slowly, defeated, and you let him take softly your hand in his as he guided you outside the house.

There were people everywhere around the house, even on the street. How many friends did your best friend have for Christ’s sake? No one could have so many friends…

But Ben needed to find a quiet place where the two of you could talk, and there was only one solution that crossed his mind.

When you saw him stop next to his car, you shook your head.

“What are you afraid of?” he laughed at you.

“You could kidnap me?” you said, desperate to find an argument.

Well, you couldn’t merely tell him that you didn’t want to be in a secluded space with him because then… then you knew his scent would make your head spin, and it would be easy for him to hold your hand and…

Really, if you wanted to keep your mind as clear as possible, Ben’s car was _not_ a good idea.

He merely raised an eyebrow, looking at you as if you had said the stupidest thing in the world… and you had to admit that it wasn’t far from the truth.

“You don’t really mean that shit, do you?” he asked.

You shook your head, and he walked around the car to open the door for you.

“Then get in,” he said and you gave in.

You waited for him to get in as well, sitting on the driver seat next to you.

“Don’t start the car though,” you said, seeing that he was taking his keys. “I mean… my car is near the house, so… I’ll have to come back anyway. And if this doesn’t turn well, I don’t want to have to walk for five blocks.”

He nodded, and you saw him clenching his jaw again.

“I don’t want this to turn bad,” he replied, putting his car keys back in the pocket of his jacket.

“But it might… last time it did.”

He stared intensely at you.

“ _I’m not letting you go this time,_ ” he breathed.

You stared back at him, diving in his brown eyes.

“Alright, let me start this then,” he said, and you could hear that he was starting to get breathless. “I didn’t mean a single word of what I said. I chose to come back to England for you, and I chose not to take this job last summer because I would have been away for eight months. You never asked anything from me, and I know it. And I also know that you wouldn’t be mad at me if tomorrow I decided to take a job that would keep me away from London for so long, I know that.”

He let his words sink in, and you saw him fighting against his emotions as he waited for you to speak. You knew he wanted you to say something, but you couldn’t. Your throat was too tight for that.

“Fuck Y/N…” he breathed through gritted teeth, running a hand through his dark hair in frustration.

He heaved a sigh, and closed his eyes.

“I don’t want us to break up,” he breathed, shaking his head, his eyes still closed. “I don’t want to lose you. I think we both fucked up that night. But for my part, I didn’t mean anything I told you. I was just angry. But I love you, and these past two weeks without you have been… hell.”

He looked at you again and you blinked.

“Y/N?” he said softly, his hand rising to come rest on your cheek. “Don’t break up with me. Please, don’t do that.”

His stare became more intense, more determined, and when he spoke again, his voice sounded like a promise you knew he would not break.

“I’ll fight for you this time. Do you hear? You’re not getting rid of me so easily.”

You smiled. Your first earnest smile since he had walked out of your flat that night. He brushed away a tear that was rolling down your cheek with his thumb.

“I didn’t mean what I said either,” you said, your voice a bit hoarse but tender as well. “And I’m so sad without you…”

Before you could add anything, Ben had leaned across the car to hold you against him. It wasn’t comfortable at all, but you didn’t care. You breathed deeply his scent of spices and citrus, closing your eyes as your hands closed on the back of his jacket.

“It was so stupid…” he breathed.

“I know.”

“Can we… can we try again?” he asked, whispering against your ear. “Because I can’t live without you.”

You smiled again.

“Well… it looks like I can’t live without you either, so…”

He pulled away, taking your face in his hands, and he looked at you with a grin on his face.

“Could you forgive me?” he asked. “Because I forgive you.”

You nodded.

And before you could say another word he was pressing his lips to yours and…

… you had missed him so damn much…

It didn’t stop once you were both breathless, he kept peppering kisses on your lips and you loved when he did that…

“Ben…”

“Hmm?”

“Drive to the flat.”

He stopped, looking at you again, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“What about your car?” he asked.

“I’ll come back tomorrow,” you merely answered.

“But…”

You shushed him, kissing him feverishly, and this time when you pulled away, he didn’t argue.

“Right… the flat… right, right, right,” he mumbled, fumbling with his jacket in his search for the car keys.

And you smiled a dreamy smile as he hurried to drive you back to your flat…

———————————————————————————

He kept on kissing your neck, applying hot, open-mouthed kisses on your skin that took all the air from your lungs every time and made shivers run up and down your spine. You took a look at your watch on the bedside table. It was almost seven in the morning, nor you nor Ben had slept at all during the night.

Ben moved his lips up to your cheek, and you closed your eyes so he could brush his lips on your eyelids. You loved it when he kept on kissing you like this, it felt like he was worshipping you…

“Ben…”

“Don’t say it,” he mumbled, his lips glued to your cheekbone.

“We have to get up.”

He put a hand on either side of your head and propped himself up so he could look down at you.

“It’s not my fault,” he replied with a crooked smile, “ _You make me want to stay in this bed forever._ ”

You rolled your eyes.

“Oh… do I?” you asked.

He nodded, hovering above you now, his skin barely millimeters away from yours.

“That’s some kind of voodoo thing you do to me,” he said.

“Voodoo?”

“Well call it as you wish. Spell? Dark magic? Maybe it’s just charm.”

You laughed.

“We have to get up, because I need to go to work.”

“What if I call your boss and tell him you’re sick?”

“I’m not 12 anymore.”

“I think I noticed that last night, or was it this morning, or both?”

You rolled you eyes again, both of you chuckling, and he kissed softly your lips.

“Ben… I have to get up,” you said.

“I have a question first.”

“What could that be?”

He stared at you again, and this time, he was serious.

“Can I come back to live in our flat?”

You merely stared at him for a moment, and you saw his cheeks grow paler.

“Y/N… let me come home.”

You rose your head to meet his lips, and kissed him tenderly.

A smile ghosted his face.

“ _I won’t move until you said yes,_ ” he warned you, brushing his nose against yours as he knew perfectly what your answer was anyway.

“I don’t really have a choice then?” you breathed.

“We can still stay like this all day long, that’s more than fine by me.”

You laughed, running your hands up and down the smooth skin of his back.

“But I’m hungry,” you protested.

“Then… I guess you’ll have to say yes.”

You looked at him again, staring into these two orbs that trapped your soul one more time…

You hoped his dark eyes would keep trapping your heart and soul inside them forever…

“Yes, Ben,” you said softly. “You can come home.”

You both grinned, and he kissed one more time your lips, his arms wrapping around you to press you against him.

And well, you arrived very late at work that morning…


End file.
